DmC: Bullet
by LilacsBloom
Summary: Kat never could understand why Dante found guns so fascinating...or why he had to show off. (DmC One-shot)


A/N: Inspired by a gif of Dante spinning his gun, thanks Paexie! :p

* * *

_**DmC: Bullet**_

* * *

Watching her boss train over the years, Kat had gained a key interest for swords. She had never used one herself, yet she did appreciate the artistry it took in which master one. Kat had seen Vergil hone those abilities over the years. When he failed to perform a move correctly or in the way he wanted, then he would pick himself up and try again until he got it right. Nowadays Kat rarely saw him make a mistake; his skills wielding the Yamato finely tuned with grace and with speed, that many sparring partners would be down and out before they had the chance to strike. Admittedly, it was mesmerizing to see.

He once told her there was no honor in using a gun; and with this Kat could agree. Nearly anyone could learn use a firearm; her boss himself was capable of firing a gun. But a sword, now that was where a person's untapped talent truly resided; if they practised with one long enough. And an amazing swordsman Vergil was, though he never gloated about it. It was were these qualities that made him a great leader to the Order, and a dear friend.

Dante on the other hand, was something…unique. To him, fighting was a game, a sport; and the way in which he used a sword was wild and aggressive, that Kat was surprised he hadn't killed himself yet. Dante had more mishaps than his brother, though often he would manage to catch himself before he took any serious damage. It was his attitude however that Kat found startling;like how well Dante remained upbeat through everything; as if to him, killing demons was the norm.

"Do you have to do that?"

Dante glanced over at her from where he was in Limbo, not looking remotely serious. "Do what?"

"That," Kat said, pointing to the demon's head he was spinning on his finger with perfect ease. "We don't have time for…_that._"

A smirk lifted the corner of Dante's lips, but he didn't dispute. Instead he swung back his arm, sending the demon head flying into a trashcan some way behind them.

"Party killer."

If it weren't for their faces, Kat never would've been able to tell that both Vergil and Dante were siblings. In the little time she'd been in contact with her boss's brother, there'd been little in common that she could compare between the two. Both so were different, it was as simple as that.

Perhaps that was why Kat felt she'd been left in charge of babysitting duty when being made Dante's guide. Only on a few occasions did he take things seriously, with his one-liners leaving Kat staring rather than laughing; especially after a church was brought down in her efforts to help him escape Limbo. Most would've been grateful to have gotten out with their lives, but he just casually walked on as if nothing happened.

"You could say thank you, you know...for earlier."

"I did."

Kat stopped walking. "_You did?_"

"Yep." Dante replied, still merrily going on his way.

Kat hurried to catch up. "When?"

Another smirk. "Just now."

"Oh..." Kat trailed off, before staring at him accusingly. "You know that doesn't necessarily count."

Dante shrugged. "So sue me."

"Maybe I will," she said with narrowed eyes.

A hand came down and scruffled up the top of her hood. "Good luck, my brother's loaded."

A few days ago Kat was confident that with Dante's help, they would be able to remove the demonic power that was ruling over the human race. But after spending just short of an hour with him, Kat was seriously having doubts. She was used to working alongside Vergil. He had always remained so calm and composed through everything they'd faced, it was that and his leadership which had given her courage to pull through those missions. Kat had expected the same from Dante. However instead, every time Limbo unleashed itself and demons spawned, Kat went running for her life for fear he might accidently kill her during one of his battle frenzies; which caused so much damage over the city it was disastrous!

Half the mission in and already all her nails were a chewed.

But one thing Kat disliked more than anything, was Dante's bad habit of twirling his twin pistols he'd named Ebony and Ivory, even when there was nothing to shoot. Unlike Vergil, Kat could tell Dante definitely had a thing for guns, and _not_ in a good way. A sharp shooter he was, often Kat found herself edging away from him whenever he spun one of those pistols out of boredom; in case they happened to go off and hit her in the process.

"Do you have to do that?"

Dante glanced over at her from where they stood in that cramped elevator, inside the Virility Factory. "This again?"

"Yes," Kat stressed, nudging that bit further away with her eyes on the pistol he'd dubbed Ivory. "Can you at least do that aimed away from me. I don't want to return to headquarters in a casket."

"Fine." Dante scoffed, though did what she asked and tucked it under his coat out of sight. "...You could say thank you, ya know?"

Kat glared at him.

Dante only rolled his eyes and looked back at the floor number that was counting down; very, very slowly.

"Should've taken the stairs..."

The truth in all of it was, that Dante had survived up to this point from luck. He was skilled, yes, but put against her boss, she suspected the latter would come out the victor. Even so, Dante fought in a game that he had learned by his own rules, but in the end that luck _had_ to run out. So really, Kat should've seen it coming, when…

**_Bam! Bam! Bam!_**

"Aaaack! Son of a…rrraaah!"

Rushing out from corridor in which she'd been hiding, she was welcomed to one odd sight; not as odd as the giant blobs of men floating in those glass tanks of organs that made her stomach churn, but still an odd sight no less. The demons Dante had been fighting all laid dead on the floor, sliced apart and crushed from the arsenal of weaponry he kept up his sleeves. However, that wasn't what Kat found out of the ordinary, even if such a scene had scared her at one time or another

Nope, it was seeing the shotgun that was the newly acquired Revenant, dropped down on the floor…not far from where Dante was awkwardly hopping up and down on one foot and gripping his hand with the other, while he cursed more than she had ever heard her boss do so during her entire time at the Order.

Kat might've laughed, if it weren't for the drops of blood he was splattering all over the floor with each jump."Are you ok?"

The only response she got was more curse words spat out in pure anger and agony, as the demon hunter patched together a sentence between his swearing that she thought connected up to form_ 'Are you kidding me, do I look OK to you?'_

Once the language died down -along with some of his hopping- Dante finally said something proper that Kat could understand through his gritted teeth.

"Got a damn bullet in my foot."

Kat stared at him incredulous as she picked up the Revenant. Nope, apparently she wasn't even close. "You shot yourself?"

"No!" Dante denied in a boyish-like protest. "The gun slipped in my hand while I was spinning it, and the piece of a rustbucket went off!"

"…So you shot yourself, showing off?"

If it weren't for the fact they were in the middle of a mission and that she was a human being, Dante probably would've sent her flying across the room for that remark. Kat could only hold her tongue when he sent her one serious death glare, before shrugging her off.

"Yeah, rub it in why don't ya," Dante said and limped over to one side of the room, sitting himself down on one of the demon's corpses. From there, Kat listened to him while he made one painful cry after the other as he attempted to remove that bloody mess of a boot where the bullet was firmly lodged in his foot; the same bullet that was stopping Dante from healing.

Kat sighed; then went to join him. "Here, let me help."

This was going to be a long, _long_ day.


End file.
